


Making Progress

by KirstieJ



Series: Technological Adventures with Steve and Bucky [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 08:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1503680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirstieJ/pseuds/KirstieJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes is Better at Technology than Steve Rogers. Right now, it's only one short fic, centered around an incident where a few of the avengers catch Bucky doing something odd with his iPhone and coffee cup.<br/>I may add some more ficlets if i come up with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Progress

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter goes by Making Progress or A Steaming Cup of iPhone

Bucky sat down at the counter, placing his Captain America coffee mug before him. Music was blaring from within said mug, something fairly upbeat and popular. He enjoyed modern music more than he ever would have thought, honestly.  
Bruce kicked the refrigerator closed with a heel, smiling over at Bucky. He glanced down at the coffee mug, attention drawn there once he realized that was the source of the music. He chuckled softly, “That’s not exactly what a coffee mug is for.”

Bucky raised his brow a little bit, saying “I know that,” as Tony passed through the open door, eyes glazed over.

Steve cleared his throat quietly, speaking just as Bruce was opening his mouth, “He was just joking, Bucky.”

"Ah."

”Wait, who’s doing what with the coffee mug?” Tony asked, lifting his head for the first time since entering the kitchen.

"If it’s that big of a deal, I can take the phone out of the mug,"

"It’s not, Bucky," Steve said, voice taking on a hint of sternness.

"What is the deal?”

"Bucky has his iPhone in his coffee mug," Bruce explained quickly.

"The mug is empty otherwise," Bucky pointed out right after, not wanting Tony to think he was purposely damaging precious technology.

Tony narrowed his eyes at Bucky anyway. Bucky stared back at him, brow suggesting question on his face.

"Why do you have your phone in your mug, Bucky?"

"Again, is it really a big deal?" Steve asked, taking a step forward even though the counter was already between Tony and Bucky.

"No, no. I just want to know the reason," Tony said, nodding at Bucky.

Bucky sighed quietly, “It amplifies the sound of the music? I can carry both my cup and my phone at the same time?”

Tony made a little gasping noise and bit his knuckle. “What was that first reason again?”

"It… makes the music louder, Stark. What is your problem?"

Tony placed his hand over his chest, “Oh my god. Did you figure that out on your own? It doesn’t really matter anyway, you’re still doing it.”

Bucky shook his head some, “Tony, what the fuck are you going on about? I saw some kids at the park Steve dragged me to the other day with a phone in a paper cup, and I had no idea why until I tried it myself. You’re right, that doesn’t matter. Why do you care exactly…?”

"I’m just so proud. You’re being innovative with your technology. Sure, you could probably have looked into getting a gadget to make your phone louder, but this is just as progressive. Or more, maybe.”

"Maybe we should leave Tony to his moment," Bruce suggested, looking over at Steve.

Steve just shrugged. He had not expected this positive reaction from Tony over something as simple as Bucky figuring out how to make his iPhone a little louder. By the look on Bucky’s face neither did he.

"Uh, thanks, Stark? I’m not that stupid, you know."

"Hey, I never implied you were stupid or anything of the like. You were, however, sort of out of commission for around 70 years. You’re adapting really well to the big 21st century, I’m just really happy to see you getting along so well. Honestly," Tony held up a hand to act as a barrier between him and Steve, then stage whispered, "you’re doing better than Capsicle himself."

Bucky wasn’t sure whether to laugh or feel insulted for his best friend. So, he pulled a weird face that showed a mixture of amusement and offence. Tony somehow seemed to understand the expression and just grinned back at him.

Steve did nothing but roll his eyes. “Saying it like that, I’m glad you’re getting so used to technology, too, Bucky. I’m not ashamed that it still confuses me. And, hey, maybe if you get really good you can explain it to me, you’d probably be able to make it simple enough.”

"I’m not that good. I don’t think I’m very far ahead of you. I’ve learned how to use a cup to make my music louder, that’s no scientific breakthrough.”

"No, but like Tony said, it’s progress for you, on an individual level. It’s still noteworthy to us."

Bucky half-smiled at Steve, then glanced over at Tony again. “Yeah, okay. Thanks, again, Tony. If I make any other technological discoveries, I’ll let you know.”

Tony snort-laughed, “Great! If you have any questions, I’d be happy to help. And you know you can always contact JARVIS when you’re here in the tower.”

"I know. I’m happy to try to figure stuff out on my own, though," Bucky gave a little nod.

"That’s admirable, Barnes. I like that about you."

Steve and Bruce exchanged a pleasantly surprised look. It was no secret Tony wasn’t the best at playing with others, especially newcomers. He and Bucky had clashed about as much as Steve and Tony had in the beginning, and even more whenever Tony would pick a fight with Steve. Bucky was still a little protective. Thus, the two had a very business-like relationship a lot of the time, though occasionally Tony would try to joke around with him. Really, a lot of jokes were lost on Bucky (except Steve’s, and sometime Natasha’s), so that wasn’t Tony’s fault alone.

"Well, I have to get back to work," Tony said, finally turning to fill his own coffee mug and grab an apple from the bowl under the cupboard.

"See you," Bucky said as Tony left the kitchen. He looked to Steve and raised his eyebrows. "What?"

"Nothing. I’m glad to see you getting into technology, and getting along with Tony Stark."

Bucky nodded again, “Yeah.” He leaned forward and took his phone out of the coffee mug, putting it on the counter so he could fill his mug with coffee instead. He hugged Steve while he had the chance, pressing his face to Steve's shoulder. Though he didn’t say so, Bucky was also really glad for the pleasant interaction with Stark. He didn’t care if he impressed him or not, but it was nice to get along with others, and he knew Steve wanted him feel like he was part of the group. Being friends with all the other members was part of that.

He was making progress.


End file.
